MagicMusicLove
by DEPRCREW
Summary: Alex has a life changing experience when she sneaks off to spend the summer with her cousin's family in Europe. She changes. The next summer she packs up the whole gang and heads to Camp Rock. She meets Mitchie and REALLY changes for the better.


**Disclaimer: I own only the plot idea and any OCs everything else is Disney's! Though we wish it weren't…:'(**

**WARNING: If you do not like Femslash, girlxgirl action hit the back button and NO FLAMES.**

It started out as whispered midnight conversation the day before school let out for summer vacation. The summer _before _my life changed forever, it was the summer _I_ changed. I was 14 and had just gotten the earth shattering news from my parents that instead of sleeping in late chilling with Harper at the mall and being a general pest I was being shipped off to a correctional camp that was supposed to show me the error of my ways. See, my parents had sprung this on me with literally no warning. We were sitting at dinner and I had just asked my brother's vampiric girlfriend, Juliet,

"Hey pass the salt will ya?" when my father blurted out, "We're sending you out to a Catholic summer camp in Kansas because of a combination of your grades, your attitude, your manners, and your behavior over the past eight months." To say I w as shocked was an understatement - not that my brothers were making it better with all of their taunts like, "point and laugh!" "God this is awesome." "Mom Dad I love you so much right now!" and "awwwww the poor wittle dewinqu ent wont get her summer wummer will she?" Though both Harper and Juliet shushed them both; it didn't take off the sting of it all. Immediately I got super defensive started firing back curses and taunts at everybody. My response started a tirade on my parents' parts and the argument got **bad**. I was crying and screaming and cursing with my parents doing the exact same thing while my brothers poked and prodded me with their taunts and my two best friends watched uncomfortably from the sidelines. And finally I got so sick and tired of my stupid mother's stupid rant about things like, "you are a trouble maker and that means don't get your way!" "If only you could be more like Justin!" and "If you had just gotten your act together like we told you to this won't be happening" that I snapped. I saw red and kind of had a bit of an out of body experience. I felt pushed out of my own body as all my rage, humiliation, aggression and primal need to lash out exploded from me in waves crashing over the entire room. All I can remember is locking eyes with both of my brothers and then all of the angst and fury leaving me rolling of me and crashing against anything in its path.

When I came back to reality, I was standing in the middle of what looked like a warzone. The entire kitchen/living room area was trashed. Everything was either scorched, smashed to pieces, or both. The couch was on fire, half imbedded in the wall. The refrigerator had been lying upside down, apparently, after being flipped over the counter. And the television that had been destroyed was laying around the broken table the millions of pieces smoking. Everyone was looking at me with a mixture of shock, awe, fear, and horror. After I noticed smoke was rising around me, I looked down and saw the scorch mark that formed a perfect circle around me. "I am going to call Mickey." is all I said before I fled to my room. Thankfully none of the others followed. And that's how I ended up speaking in hushed tones to my favorite cousin all throughout the night and the next 36 hours. She both sympathized with me and put me in my place in the span of three minutes. I don't know how she got so good at calling me out of my bullshit and making me sound like the apple of her eye but she did it and I was so super happy to be able to talk to her. We worked and reworked my escape plan over and over perfecting what I was sure was going to be my greatest scheme ever. As I sat up waiting for my cousin to email me back, I felt the familiar feeling of loneliness that I had felt since the day Mikayla and her crazy, out-there, hippie parents had moved to LA so to enroll Micky in a smaller scale version of American Idol and then moved there permanently just so she could get her career as a pop star of the ground. She had spent the last three summers touring and was doing it again this summer. However, this time she

was only going with her manager to watch over her instead of my aunt and uncle. I had spent all of 72 hours planning my escape with Micky and I, between the two of us we had gotten connected with every contact we had in the area to set up the times of the various appointments I would need just to leave New York. Everything was set up except for one thing one of the vital pieces of the puzzle I needed, Justin. Because as annoying hurtful and insensitive the welp could be he was resourceful and careful. I may have got the plan together but he was the one who would make sure the plan went right. I wasn't looking forward to talking with my brother, in fact I still remember the hurtful words he had used against me that night. I shivered my mind replay those words which had been biting I was compelled to destroy half of my house. Fighting off tears I attempted to suppress my emotions.

Steeling my resolve I slipped out of my door and tip toed over to Justin's bedroom. With a deep breath I reached out and knocked softly on his door. I didn't get a reply so I walked in. I was super confused when I saw two lumps in the covers but that didn't deter me from casting a quick silencing charm over the room, flicking on the light and screaming, "WAKE UP JUSTIN!" right next to one of the lumps. What I didn't expect was a freezing cold arm to be pressed at the base of my throat closing off all oxygen. Through my tears, I saw the familiar long brown hair of Juliet Van

Heusen and felt no remorse in kicking her as hard as I could in the crotch. It would not be the same burning feeling as with guys, but I knew it would hurt. She leaped back with a howl and Justin, who was finally awake, reached out and grabbed her by the waist pulling her gently but firmly back into bed and back next to him. Once I had finally caught my breath, I smiled at the couple sheepishly and said, "Sorry for the late night wake up call but..."

"Early morning." Juliet stated simply wrapping an arm around my brother's torso and snuggling into him. I just stared at her blankly not really understanding her words. Sighing, she turned her head away from Justin's neck and explained, "It's 3:46 am... anti meridian, so it's morning just very early in the morning."

"Whatever," I said exasperatedly, "sorry for the early morning wake up call, but I need your help."

The couple looked at each other warily and that's when I noticed their state of dress, or rather sate of undress and my eyes went wide. I couldn't help myself, I focused on the luscious curves and pale smooth silky skin that simply wasn't being covered by a blanket. Long blonde hair that only gave tantalizing hints at smooth pale skin now covered by the thin white virginal sheets. My mind wandered to the luscious expanses of cool flesh that had been pressed against me. A cough drew me out of my horny musings.

"Huh?" I said dumbly my eyes blinkingly leaving full round breasts and focusing on the impatient face of my older brother.

"What do you need help with Alex? I want to go back to sleep."

"You mean get back to cuddling with your blood sucking booty call." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them and I saw the couple tense up hardened eye stared back at me a could swear I heard Juliet growl at me. Back tracking quickly I threw my hand up in the peaceful position beside my head and grinned lopsidedly. "Look, sorry, it was a joke but not a very funny one. But seriously, I need you guys to listen to me. As you know I don't want to spend my summer in Kentucky or whatever shitty camp they want me to go to but Justin you volunteered as a counselor at the place right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well here's the thing. I found this recipe in the family spell book.

It's for a special sunscreen specifically brewed for vampires so they could go out into the sun as long as they apply the lotion at least four times a day and twice before going to bed. I think it would be great for you guys to spend the summer together and I already made plans with Mickey. We worked it out Juliet poses as me and I go to on tour with her Europe."

"EUROPE!"

"Well yeah. Mickey says I can go with Auntie Persephone cause she's going on a road trip and will only ever be around for half of the tour. So while she's working I got be a learned hippie with Auntie Persephone and just hang with Mickey after her shows and for the after parties and stuff."

"And your aunt is okay with you blatantly lying to your parents and going for a trip around a foreign Continent." Juliet asked raising a single blonde brow at me in disbelief.

"Well actually no, she hates lying but she isn't really strict enough to ask if I have permission. Plus I think if she knew my options she would still let me go because she is a strong believer 'in the broadening of the mind to heal the troubled soul'," Alex said imitating her aunts raspy yet layered voice.

"So let me get this straight -you- you are asking me to condone lying to a lot of different people just so you can flounce around Europe with our hippie aunt because you don't want to deal with the consequences of your actions." Justin spat making me cringe on the inside but I kept on my stoic mask.

"Yes and so you can spend your summer cuddling with your girlfriend instead of dealing with my pranks. Think about it. There you won't have people breathing down your neck. You'll be in charge. No parents just some head counselors who probably don't give a shit as long a kids like me suffer. I know it's a lot to ask with very little time but I swear to God I am making it to Mickey one way or another. Look Justin, I _need _my best-cousin back. I just can't do this whole, woman of magical mystery and mayhem shit anymore. I just need a break from this place...and someone that won't make these feelings that much worse. You think the people in Kentucky or Kansas or where are even going to give a shit what I want? No they'll just see me as another head case with a bad attitude and I am sick of being labeled and judge just because yes I hate learning boring material in the soul sucking walls of our high school and I think manner's are over rated. I have been arrested twice but so what. That prick gangster wanna be shouldn't have been trying to mug an old lady. And the asshole that owned that deli was beating his dog daily! I may be bad but that's just because nobody ever pushed me to be good so my only crime in my eyes is being too lazy to do jack shit with my life."

"Look Alex I know you think you know what you're doing but you just a kid..."

"No Justin! I may not be an adult but kids don't get smashed and stoned every Friday night with a bunch of friends at a Dutch Jazz club. Kids don't paint graffiti anywhere they can just for kicks. Kids don't have thoughts of suicide after every fucking magic lesson with their dad but I do and I need this shit to stop and to stop now before I lose every last scrap of sanity I have left. Please just go with our plan I'll take the fall if and when we are caught and you'll get to be the little golden boy forever okay?

Just do this for your baby sister."

"... Okay just please get out of my room I-…_we_ need to sleep."

"Thanks bro and thanks Juliet for being so cool with all of the Drama we

Russo's bring to the table."

"It's cool, Alex, just next time you get super pissed try to spare the TV. I missed the Knicks game. "

"Hahahahaha! Will do." I tiptoed back across the hallway into my room, sat down at my computer and clicked on the little flashing Icon that showed I had a new message from Mickey.

**To: **

**From: **

Hey Ali cat,

How did it go with captain Stick in the mud take our little switch-a-roo plan?

**To: **

He was surprisingly okay with it. It just took me walking in on post sex snuggles and NEARLY getting my ass handed to me by his gothic girlfriend but I got them to agree so that's the most important part right.

**To: **

**From: **

That's great sweetie! So, mom will be waiting for you the at the Baggage claim at the Leonardo da Vinci Airport, in Rome. She has everything set up for your flight be at JFK airport 2 hours before 1:30 am on the 16th of June.

**To: **

Thank Mickey Mouse I love you.

I owe you one.

**To: **

**From: **

AHAHAH love you too Alexandria the Awesome. But don't thank me just yet you are getting cultured girlfriend so just bring as many translating devices

you can get your hand on. And you owe me many.

**To: **

Christ this might actually be one of the most painful experiences I have

ever been through including a night at the museum with Justin.

**To: **

**From: **

AHAHAHA yup it will be days at the museum**(s)** with Persephone.

**To: **

**From: **

Beats correctional camp and maybe I'll actually learn something with you mother unlike at my school. Night Mickey it's time for pop stars and delinquents to hit the hay.

**To: **

**From: **

More like pop stars a dork to hit the hay.

**To: **

**From: **

I am flipping you off right now trust me

**To: **

**From: **

Oh the pain! I am DYING from the sheer torture you are inflicting upon my

soul!

**To: **

**From: **

Shut up drama queen I really need to sleep goodnight

**To: **

**From: **

Goodnight Ally babe see you soon muñeca

That's the first step I took to change myself. I didn't know it then but the three two months I was going to be with my extended family would shape my self for life. I took a chance and decided to disregard everything my family, my teachers, and my friends were telling me and go country hoping with my aunt Cousin and her manager. It was a hectic day of getting all types of shots and clearance papers but with the help of Juliet's ability to forge signatures and some magic we managed to get Juliet and Justin in the bus to camp without any problem and me to JFK airport 12 and a half _hours_ early. I went café and bar hopping and started drawing, listening to music, and talking to random strangers to pass the time. I managed to get quite a few numbers and quite a few free drinks.

12 and a half hours later I was pretty shit faced as staggered up to my gate. I don't remember much about the flight because as soon as my ass was in the right seat I was out like a light. I remember my aunt Persephone's confused and slightly expression when I bypassed her open arms and instead rushed into the bathroom right next to her and Uncle Hector. As weird as my family sounds (and is) my aunt and uncle are seriously good looking. If I am my cousin's twin I am my aunt's opposite. She is very tall and has long almost white blonde hair down to her butt, blue eyes and pale completion. She looked awesome in her long flowing light blue tunic styled shirt and leggings she was fit and still filled out in all the right places. She could be described as curvy even and any lines on her person were clearly laugh lines. My uncle was clearly my mother's brother and has at many points over the years people have assumed he was my father. We had the same eye color and hair color but he was a hell of a lot more muscled then me having been an officer in the army for 10 years before he was honorably discharged. He may look super serious and tough because he always stand up super straight, has his army hair cut, and has many scars on his face but in truth he is a total softy and jokester. Though there is a story in our family about the first time my father met Hector it was apparently was about ten minuets after Justin was *shudder* conceived. He had gotten my still undressed father in a head lock and had tried to rip him in half for "stealing his sister's virtue" I think it's pretty funny except for the sex parts that's a little weird. Anyway, I love both of them very much and after I had gone to the bathroom I made up for rejecting the initial hug by spending ten minutes in both of their arms. The first couple of hours we spent driving from the airport were spent catching up with my relatives before I passed out on a cloud like sofa in my aunt's apartment. The first few days were all about adjusting to the time and food. Then the lessons came into play. I was dragged out of bed the ungodly hour of quarter to noon just to have a book shoved in my face and a timer set for and hour. After I had suffered through about three pages of text I was sent on a 16mile hike/run with Hector.

At first I was so disgruntled by the fact I was spending my time half learning about Europe's dangers and how to defend others and myself. And the other half of the being forced to have classes in etiquette, local customs, the basics of five different languages (French, Florentine Italian, Portuguese, German, and Dutch) and a more advance study of Spanish, Latin, and Greek. And Persephone loved to see every little part of the Rome and took me on field trips of Fridays and Saturdays. But by the end of the first week a buckled down and stopped fighting my crazy aunt and scary as fuck uncle. They totally knew me and agreed to give me Sunday off, 100 euro for every kilometer I ran at 4 km/h and 200 euro for every aced test and free lunch and 50 euro for every "field trip". (Yes I knew the metric system by heart but I totally blame my family. And yes Persephone is a trust fund baby and Mickey is raking in the dough so they could afford to throw around money like that.)

It is no secret that I love money, shopping, and free food, plus there was no other way for me to earn money, so I just agreed. Thankfully Justin was only a phone call away because I don't think I would have made it.

Flash back:

I was lying in my bed at like midnight almost in tears because I had to be finished with because he taught me spells that allowed me to go through any texts and painting, as well how to touch an object and see it's history. I was pretty psyched at this discovery because it made my studying so much easier making the whole dynamic between us three much less tense. Pretty soon I actually started looking forward to training with Hector. I think it's because afterwards I still felt like a mass of sweaty Jell-O and was super tried and hungry but the soreness had basically disappeared and he wasn't just wiping the floor with me. By the time Mikayla came to pick me up for the tour three weeks later I had eaten more food, studied more (both magical and non magical material) and was more fit than ever before and I was so sick of it all. I hadn't had a drink or any weed in weeks thanks to Hector. So when I found out we were going to London for one of the biggest dates in the tour and Hector was going back into the states for a while I thought I'd finally get a little reprieve. The first night Mickey and I just hung out in the greenroom with the back up dancers, the band, and the make up artists. Mickey taught me her songs and moves and I totally nailed them all. Her band and back up dancers were totally shocked that we seemed completely identical and were both good at singing and dancing. I was a better natural dancer but she had both extensive voice and dancing training. The drummer Kirk and I had an awesome call and response jam session

The problem is Mickey and I look the God damn same like twins. So after about three days of paparazzi, fan girls, and other stupidity, where all of the training came in handy for running away from the crazies, I got Persephone and Hector to agree to a different route we could still meet up with Mickey but only on her off or less hectic days while me and Auntie dearest went ahead of schedule and would then double back to rendezvous for the big performances and some awesome premiers and after parties. After we figured out our destinations and meeting times and worked everything out with, the only person who came close to being as scary as Hector, Mickey's Agent, we rented transport. We got one of those hippie buses like the one that was in _Little Miss Sunshine_ only the bottom was blue. And we hit the open road first stop Persephone's hometown Athens, Greece.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Hey so this is the second story posted by we the DEPRCREW.**

**Our other fic Victorious Catorade Remix was mostly Mira and Maya idea and is their baby this is my baby and I know we would all love it if you lovely folk could read and review though I doubt the others will ask in an authors note. Also if you like any of our work you can look forward to a collaborated piece (and more solo pieces) of Glee version of household Fairytales called Faberrittana Fairytales so any fairytales you might want you could PM to us. **

**Thank you all **

**-N of the CREW**


End file.
